Episode 5372 (1st November 2002)
Plot Ken explains to Deirdre that he's resigned on principle. Deirdre shouts at him, telling him that he's a good teacher, and that they can't manage on her wage alone. Blanche tells Betty and Emily that she's always been a fan of the 3 B's - belt, birch and borstal. Roy tells Hayley that they can afford to buy next door if they get rid of Vera and Toyah and Hayley gives up her job in the factory and works at the café instead. Norris and Kirk take a trip to Skipton where they buy a new Shih Tzu as a replacement for Mr Woo. Todd admits to Eileen that he's having second thoughts about university. Richard tells Gail that he'll take her out for dinner and ask Audrey to babysit. He purposely doesn't ask Audrey and later pretends that he did making Audrey look unreliable and forgetful. Ken changes his mind and tells Deirdre that he will retract his resignation, accept suspension on full pay and fight his corner. He and Deirdre decide to go on holiday for a couple of weeks. Todd tells Sarah that he loves her. He says he would rather get a job and stay with her than go to university. Sarah says she's very fond of him but doesn't want a boyfriend at the moment as she needs to concentrate on Bethany. Todd is gutted. Kevin buys Sophie a bike for her birthday. He hides it at the garage until the day. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd lays his heart and future on the line for Sarah; Richard sets a trap for Audrey; and a trip down memory lane brings Sally and Kevin closer together. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,190,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "Of course, his days were numbered from the start. It's not like in our day when teachers were as old as yer parents. These days they're all still wet behind the ears." Emily Bishop: "So what's Ken going to do now?" Blanche Hunt: "Oh, get an allotment and sign up for the bowls team if he's got any sense." Category:2002 episodes